Electricians are generally paid by the hour and are often paid one of the highest wages of the craftsmen constructing a building; therefore, anything that can improve an electrician's efficiency or otherwise reduce the amount of time that electricians are needed on a construction site can have a substantial effect on the bottom line for a construction project.
Conventionally, devices exist which require a skilled craftsmen to make multiple visits to a project location over an extended period of time. For example, an electrician installs an electrical box that will house a three prong electrical outlet. On a first visit, the electrician would fasten the box to a structural support. Then the electrician would run wires from an electrical source to the box. The wires would be bound up and left inside the box, because the electrician cannot finish installation until, e.g., sheet rock, wood, tiling, fiber board or other paneling is installed. Then on a second trip, which may be days, weeks or months later, the electrician would connect each individual wire to each terminal of the electrical appliance being installed inside each box or housing. The installation would be different for each different type of electrical appliance or housing, in that the installation procedure for an electrical outlet is not that same as for a switch, for instance. The multiple visits coupled with the different installation procedures—with associated and required intricate knowledge—increase the project's costs due to the electrician's services. Furthermore, varied wiring procedures increase the risk of error. However, a device as described in the following detailed description provides advantages over conventional devices.
It is therefore an unmet need in the prior art for a device that will increase both the speed and efficacy of electrical wiring activities. No known references, taken alone or in combination, are seen as teaching or suggesting the presently claimed apparatus for separating component wires of a bundled wire into contact assemblies for ready and secure methods of electrical wiring.